


Rincorrersi

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecco una drabble con protagonisti Kaho e Touya.<br/>"Un aeroporto, due anime destinate a separarsi nuovamente. (...) Touya e Kaho, due anime destinarsi a dirsi addio in un aeroporto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rincorrersi

_Rincorrersi_  
  
   
“Devi partire.”  
Non una domanda, ma un’affermazione... una triste costatazione dei fatti.  
Un aeroporto, due anime destinate a separarsi nuovamente.  
Non era bastato l’essersi detti addio già una volta.  
Non era bastato l’essersi ritrovati per caso.  
Tutto quello non era stato interpretato come rassegnazione alla loro unione.  
Touya e Kaho, due anime destinate a dirsi addio in un aeroporto.  
Due anime destinate a ricorrersi per l’eternità.  
Viene effettuata l’ultima chiamata per l’imbarco di quel volo maledetto.  
“Touya... mi dispiace, devo partire.”  
Lei si volta, il cuore di lui si gela.  
Ma poi, quando si volta verso la sorella, la speranza si riaccende.  
“Sakura, dammi il mio biglietto, la rincorsa ricomincia!"


End file.
